Generally, a payload is to be substantially pointed at a target. For example, an antenna is to be substantially pointed at a target to enable communication between the antenna and the target. If the antenna points away from the target, the communication between the antenna and the target is affected. The antenna may be disposed on a satellite in orbit around Earth. Due to the distance between the satellite and a target on Earth, an alignment error of the antenna influenced by thermal distortion, machining tolerances, etc. may cause the antenna to point away from the target.